


Forever Doesn't Last

by Zarkpalb



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarkpalb/pseuds/Zarkpalb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their futures took them in different directions, but it isn't the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Doesn't Last

"Rachel You need to get out and live, act like a teenager for once." Kurt had an exasperated look on his face, he had spent the past month convincing the stubborn girl that she had moped enough and it was time to get back on the metaphorical horse. There was a huge party that very same night, and he did not intend on missing it, or giving Rachel the opportunity to.

Noah Puckerman, the captain of the football team at Mckinley, had the house to himself for the entire weekend.He had immediately announced there would definitely be a party, and that everyone was invited. It could be said, without argument, that this was going to be the party of the year. Which is why Kurt stood rooting through the girls closet Saturday evening, attempting to find something that didn't have an animal on the front of it, a task that seemed much more difficult than getting the diva to actually go to said party.

"Kurt I can't go." Rachel sighs out as she glances up from the AP Chemistry that's spread out on her desk. "So, I think it would make your life a lot easier if we just drop the subject." Kurt, who at this point completely the girls closet on to her bed, stills his movement. "And why's that." Of course he knew why she didn't want to go, but he pushes anyway.

"You know why."

"I don't actually, please enlighten me."

"Kurt drop it."

"Rachel no, i'm not going to sit around and watch you waste away." Rachel rolls her eyes so hard Kurt swears the should've fallen out. "I"d hardly call studying wasting away." Kurt moves to stand infront of Rachel. " I know you're scared you're going to see he, but please just come anyway for me, for you... show her how good you're doing without her...."

 

    "I understand that you are only trying to be helpful Kurt, but I simply do not understand how being stuck in a house full of horny teenagers is going to cure whatever you think I have, and for that reason my answer remains the same, no." The boy sighs for what may have been the thousandth time in the last hour. He had officially lost his patience, when they're older that's what he blames his next words on.

     "You're Rachel, I know, we all know, you've been whining about it for the past month, but that is no excuse to stop living. The world isn't ending, so stop acting like it is!" As the words leave his mouth he knows it's a little harsh. 

In the silence that follows Kurt's outburst, he is able to think about what brought them to this point. The cause of the conflict between the two friends? Santana Marie Lopez of course. The beautiful Latina who had Rachel in this state.

Just a few months earlier her two year relationship with the captain of the cheerleading team, Santana Lopez had ended. No one really understood how that worked, seeing as Rachel God bless her, was a bit overbearing, clingy, and stubborn, and the least popular girl at school. While Santana was a bit of a free spirit, a bit nasty, and very much one of the most, if not the most popular girl at Mckinley. But, they figured it out somehow, they actually made quite the cute couple.

They were good for each other. The fierce Latina that instilled fear in to grown men, had became a little less terrifying, and Rachel finally chilled the fuck out. Everything was okay, for a little while that is. Then the fights started happening. Junior year, a time when you begin to figure out what future you want. Santana was guranteed a full ride scholarship to Kentucky, while Rachel wanted New York and Broadway, by the beginning of  senior year, it was obvious the stress had taken a toll on their relationship and by October the two had called it quits. Though, the two still garnered a lot of love for each other. Hence the current predicament.

"Look Rachel I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that, but it's the truth." Rachel laughs, a watery laugh, "was that an apology?" Kurt shrugs, "you're right. I'll go to your stupid party, and that's it, no more." Kurt squeals and pulls a still sitting Rachel in to a tight hug. "Oh Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. You won't regret this, I promise." the excited boy pulls back, "okay we've got lots to do and little time. Come On!" Kurt pulls the young girl and gets to work.

***

After only Just an hour Kurt stared at his creation in awe. He wasn't much of a bragger... Ha! Of course he was and what he had done in such a small window was brag-worthy. Rachel, was allowed a few vetos but he end product, was a Black long sleeved blouse, Black and white patterned shorts, and heeled boots that reached mid calf. Kurt had decided on light makeup, just a little foundation and mascara and lip gloss. For her hair, he decided to go with loose curls. The girl looked absolutely stunning. "Wow Rach, you look great." The girl smiles bashfully, Kurt claps his hands excitedly, "Okay, I think we're ready, let's go. Oh and by the way, I'm DD tonight so go crazy." Shaking her head, Rachel follows the jubilant Kurt as he flounces out of the room. 

***

They had only been at the party for half and hour and Rachel could honestly say, she detested high school parties. It was loud, and gross, and smelled distinctly of pot. She was not having a good time. All she really wanted at this point was a bed and netflix. The sound of ball plopping in to one of the many aligned red cups followed by loud cheers and whistles caused the throbbing in Rachel’s head to get worse. Okay, that was it she had had enough. She came, she saw, she admits defeat. The young teen places the cup filled with mysterious liquid kurt handed her an hour ago downon one of the nearby tables and begins the hunt for her best friend she couldn’t stand another minute in such a rowdy enviorment. Rachel begins the feat of pushing her way through the crowded bodies attempting to find kurt, or an exit. Whichever of the two came first.

As she elbows her way through the crowd she garners a few dirty glares, not paying attention as she attempts a half-assed apology to some guy she elbowed in the back she crashes in to something, or someone very hard. The force knocks the other person off their feet. Sending a cup and its contents all over both people.

“What the hell.” The girl screams as she stands immediately entering Rachel's personal space. Rachel's headache had increased tenfold and she was getting just a little bit irritated and for that reason she bites back.

“I was merely trying to get to the exit, and maybe if you hadn’t been obstructing my way we could’ve avoided this entire situation.” The girl looks completely affronted, she gets a dark look and steps closer, “What did you just say to me.” Rachel, completely unaware that she is once again sticking her foot in her mouth huff and continues,“I said…” although she does not get to finish that sentence because she feels herself being pulled into an embrace, a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

“You can’t be left alone for five minutes can you Berry.” A familiar voice drawls. Rachel would recognize that voice anywhere , that voice, or the owner of it used to bring her more comfort than anyone ever could or had.

“That bitch ran into me and spilled my drink.” The girl opposite of the pair shrieks. “I’m sure you’ll live, just fuck off alright.” The girl looks ready to argue but the look she receives shuts her up, she huffs and walks off. Rachel who seemed frozen in her spot finally comes to and escapes the arms and turns around.

“Thanks Santana.” The tanned woman smirks. “No problem Rach, I couldn’t just let my girl get her ass kicked now could I?” Rachel shakes her head, “Im not your girl Santana, atleast not anymore.” Santana sighs, "What are you doing here?" Santana asks, not meanly, just curious. "Kurt thought it would be good for me, speaking of have you seen him?" Santana nods, "Yeah I saw him leaving with Blaine, why?" Rachel groans, now how was she supposed to get home. "He was my ride." running her hand through her hair she turns away from the Latina and tries to find a solution. Seeing the girl in distress awakens the part of Santana that has always wanted to protect Rachel. "Hey, I was getting tired of all this anyway, I could take you home if you want?" Rachel quickly declines, "Oh no Santana, that's quite alright I-"

"You don't have the option to say no, let's go." Santana steps pass Rachel and heads towards the exit, knowing the girl will follow. 

"Thanks again," Rachel calls as she speeds up a little to keep up. "Don't mention Berry." The two step out in to the the crisp fall air.It's a bit of walk to Santana's car, but the two arrive safely and in complete silence. 

Sitting in the passenger seat, Rachel can't help but think back on when the smell of wild cherries, made her happy and not completely sick to her stomach.

"You look good tonight Rach." Santana says breaking the silence. Rachel turns to look out the window to hide her blush. "Thanks, but this was all Kurt," Santana nods, "Of course it was.." 

The rest of the ride was quiet, and Santana eventually pulls up in front of Rachel's house. "Thank you Santana." The teen says as she reaches for the handle, the Latina stops her.

"I miss you... I know I ended things but that doesn't mean I don't want you in my life. You're my best friend and I'll fight for that." Rachel looks at her for a moment.

"Goodnight Santana." and this time Santana lets her go, but not before making a promise.

"I'll always be there for you, even when you think you don't need me."

 

 

 

 


End file.
